After the Games
by lamoco13
Summary: Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos han terminado. Fairy Tail ha resultado campeón. Y todos aclaman la victoria de los miembros que participaron en la batalla. Aunque una peli azul no parece tan contenta. —¡Eres un idiota Gajeel Redfox! —le gritó antes de propinarle una fuerte bofetada.


_Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos han terminado. Fairy Tail ha resultado campeón. Y todos aclaman la victoria de los miembros que participaron en la batalla. Aunque una peli azul no parece tan contenta. __—__¡Eres un idiota Gajeel Redfox! __—__le gritó antes de propinarle una fuerte bofetada._

_¡Todo es culpa de Trollshima! ¡Si ya hubiera puesto que Gajeel y Levy SON oficiales __—__porque lo son__—__, yo no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de escribir esto! ¡Pero él me ha obligado! Bueno, algo rápido antes que salga el capítulo de mañana C: (Ojalá pasara en el manga Q.Q)._

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del troll __**Hiro Mashima.**_

**Antes de****empezar****:**

1. Ubicación: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

2. —Diálogos—

3. _Pensamientos._

4. Palabras o frases en _cursiva_ fuera de pensamientos; resaltadas en la historia.

5. Separador para escenas: -o-o-o-

6. **Advertencia: **Fuerte Spoiler del manga.

_Pienso que por fin podré escribir un one-shot :D_

* * *

**After the Games**

Había anochecido hace poco. La Luna llena resplandecía en lo alto, pero algunas nubes aún se distinguían en el cielo que empezaba a pintarse de matices oscuros. La última batalla había terminado.

—¡Se ha decidido!

El lugar se cubrió con múltiples fuegos artificiales de diversas tonalidades, iluminando el amplio firmamento a la vez que el símbolo del gremio campeón resplandecía en el centro del recinto. Miles de trozos de papel de colores brillantes caían por todo el estadio, centelleando por el reflejo de las luces.

—¡El ganador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos es Fairy Tail!

Chapati Lola hablaba por el micrófono que tenía delante de él, mientras su voz resonaba por los altavoces del estadio y el público estallaba en aplausos y alaridos de emoción. Y no había diferencia con el resto del gremio de Fairy Tail, que celebraba su victoria desde las gradas. Las lágrimas, los gritos de celebración, las sonrisas y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Sobre todo entre los miembros que habían terminado los pasados siete años en el último lugar de la competencia.

El equipo que había participado sonrió orgulloso desde el campo de batalla. Fairy Tail sería el gremio número uno de Fiore. Todo había terminado. Ahora podrían regresar a casa en paz y recuperar todo lo que habían perdido. O al menos eso era lo que creían…

Erza suspiró con alegría mientras elevaba el rostro y dirigía su mirada al cielo. Su sonrisa se borró en el mismo instante en que un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella. Bajó la cabeza, tratando de eliminar la sensación y observó a sus compañeros. Los cuatro llevaban sus ropas destrozadas y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por distintos tipos de heridas. Unas más notorias que otras. Incluyéndola a ella. Se sostuvo fuertemente sobre la larga vara de madera que hacía el papel de bastón, apoyándose sobre el suelo mientras daba un paso en dirección a ellos.

—Tenemos que regresar a la arena.

El resto asintió con la cabeza.

—Tch. No sería mala idea que nos echaran una mano —se quejó Gray sosteniéndose un costado con la mano.

—Juvia te ayudará Gray-sama.

La Lockser se ofreció con emoción mientras volvía a colocar uno de los brazos del mago de hielo alrededor de sus hombros, soportando con ligereza el peso de su cuerpo.

—No podrás caminar hasta allá en esas condiciones.

Gajeel se acercó a la pelirroja, con intenciones de hacer lo mismo que Juvia, pero Erza denegó la oferta con un movimiento de la mano.

—Estoy bien. Gracias —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El Redfox se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua.

—Como quieras.

Y los cinco comenzaron a andar, emprendiendo su recorrido de regreso a través de las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus. El trayecto hacia el circuito de batalla era largo, pero a pesar de ello, continuaron con un paso moderado. Los organizadores del torneo fueron en su ayuda, recogiéndolos a mitad del camino.

Conforme se acercaban a la arena, las aclamaciones se hacían más fuertes. Era increíble el número de personas que ahora los apoyaban y gritaban el nombre de su gremio a todo pulmón.

—¡Y ahora con ustedes! —exclamó Chapati Lola con entusiasmo—. ¡Los campeones, Fairy Tail!

—¡Estuvieron increíbles-kabo! —opinó Mato por un lado.

—No esperaba menos de ellos —comentó el ex-miembro del Consejo Mágico, Yajima.

Los gritos aumentaron al momento en que el equipo de Fairy Tail hacía su aparición por una de las entradas inferiores del estadio central de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. A pesar de las heridas que amenazaban con derrumbarlos en cualquier momento, caminaron con la cabeza en alto hasta el centro del lugar y las exclamaciones de felicidad del resto del gremio no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Ganamos treinta millones de jewels! —Makarov levantó ambos brazos con los puños cerrados. Mavis arqueó una ceja y lo miró, escéptica—. Q-Quiero decir —corrigió—, ¡ahora somos el gremio número uno de Fiore! —esta vez fue secundado por los demás miembros, que estallaban en lágrimas.

Los cinco magos se veían seriamente dañados. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en grandes moretones, extensos raspones y rastros oscuros de sangre seca y suciedad. Levy suspiró con alivio al ver a Gajeel entrar al estadio, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho. A pesar de que también lucía muy herido, la McGarden se alegró de verlo a salvo. Dejó que una diminuta sonrisa cruzara sus labios, dejándose llevar por las ovaciones de la multitud.

—¡Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos han terminado! Mato-kun, Yajima-san, gracias por hoy. Los esperamos mañana para la premiación. ¡Buenas noches a todos! —Chapati Lola finalizó sus comentarios.

—No puedo esperar —respondió el hombre mayor.

—¡Ni yo-kabo!

Cuando las palabras de los comentaristas por los altavoces cesaron, los cinco representantes de Fairy Tail se desplomaron sobre el suelo, vencidos por el cansancio, el dolor y las lesiones. La maga de Solid Script dio un grito ahogado al ver al Redfox caer de rodillas, sin fuerzas para poder volver a incorporarse.

—¡Llamen a los médicos! ¡Necesitan atención de inmediato! —ordenó Makarov a toda voz.

Un grupo de hombres uniformados con capas blancas llegó corriendo a la mitad del recinto. El mayor de los Dreyar dejó las gradas donde habían estado observando las peleas y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido a través de un amplio pasillo, seguido por varios de los miembros del gremio, apurándose en llegar a la enfermería.

—¡Maestro! —exclamó Lisanna por un lado—. Natsu y los demás no han vuelto. Wendy no puede ayudarnos con los primeros auxilios.

—Pero yo sí.

—¡Porlyusica! Tú…

Makarov se sorprendió. Estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero la peli rosada lo interrumpió.

—No hables viejo, tengo trabajo qué hacer.

La mujer entró a la enfermería luego del grupo de médicos que llevaban consigo a los cinco magos desmayados, para después cerrar la puerta justo detrás de ella.

-o-o-o-

El Maestro esperó afuera. El equipo Raijinshuu, el Shadow Gear, Lisanna, Elfman y Cana lo acompañaban. Justo cuando había pasado poco más de media hora, unas figuras aparecieron por el pasillo contiguo, asombrando a los demás.

—Oí por el camino que el gremio ganó —un muchacho sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Sabía que lo haríamos! Pero yo quería volver a patear el trasero de Sabertooth.

—¡Natsu! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego lucía múltiples golpes y raspones en todo el cuerpo. Detrás de él aparecieron Happy, Charle y Lily, junto con Mirajane y Wendy en las mismas condiciones.

—Volvieron —habló Makarov—. ¿Dónde está Lucy?

—Sí, sobre eso —la mayor de las Strauss se rascó la nuca con incomodidad.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a _dos_ _Lucy_ aparecer detrás de ellos.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró la Lucy del futuro.

—Sígueme —contestó su contraparte del presente ayudando a sostenerla por un costado—. Regresaremos después —le dijo a los demás, y ambas caminaron por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación más cercana.

—Lu-chan… —murmuró Levy.

—¿Pero qué…? —la Alberona no pudo terminar su pregunta.

—Es una larga historia —contestó Lily—. ¿Dónde están los otros?

—En la enfermería —dijo Elfman de brazos cruzados—. Esperar tanto no es de hombres.

—¿Están heridos? ¡Yo los ayudaré!

Wendy se encaminó deprisa hacia la sala médica, entrando con rapidez.

El resto permaneció ahí un poco más, aguardando hasta que Porlyusica volvió a abrir la puerta y asentía con la cabeza para que pudieran pasar. Ingresaron uno por uno, encontrándose con los cinco magos cubiertos de vendas. Estaban despiertos y voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a los recién llegados. Makarov suspiró, sonriendo.

—Me alegra ver que todos están bien.

—Si a esto te refieres por _bien, _viejo_—_murmuró Gray, que yacía recostado en una de las camas.

—Qué niña eres —se mofó Laxus—. Tan sólo son unos rasguños —murmuró para después sostenerse un costado con dolor y recibir una burla por parte del Fullbuster.

—¡Laxus! —Evergreen, Freed y Bickslow se arrojaron sobre el rubio.

—¡Quítense de encima!

—¿Te encuentras bien Erza? —preguntó Lisanna acercándose a la pelirroja.

La Scarlet asintió sonriente con la cabeza. Llevaba varios parches blancos en el rostro y un grueso vendaje en la pierna que resultó dañada durante su batalla contra Kagura.

—Gray-sama, Juvia se alegra de que estés bien —dijo la chica abrazando uno de los brazos del mago.

—¡Oi, suéltame!

El Exceed negro se acercó a la cama de su compañero. Éste yacía sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

—Oí que lo hiciste muy bien, Dragón de Hierro y Sombras.

—Claro, ¿qué esperabas? —contestó el Redfox con una mueca arrogante.

Levy observó la escena en silencio. Gajeel yacía con varias vendas alrededor de su torso y brazos, con otras tantas en la frente y el cuello y un par de gasas en su rostro. Se alegraba de que se encontrara bien, dentro de lo que cabía. Recordó entonces lo que había sucedido durante su batalla con Rogue y frunció el ceño. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, caminó con paso firme hasta llegar y colocarse frente a él.

Lily percibió una sombra detrás de él. Sonrió con ligereza al darse cuenta que era la peli azul y se alejó unos pasos sin decir palabra, yendo a otro lado de la habitación.

—Yo, enana —saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa torcida a la vez que se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad.

Pero Levy no contestó. Sólo se quedó en su lugar, observándolo con el entrecejo aún arrugado y analizando sus heridas con la mirada. El Dragon Slayer de Hierro arqueó una ceja, confundido por el comportamiento de su compañera.

—Oi, ¿qué te pasa?

Vio cómo Levy bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Cuando por fin levantó el rostro, vio ligeras lágrimas formadas en la comisura de sus ojos avellana. Estuvo a punto de hablar en el momento en que una acción _inesperada _lo tomó por sorpresa. La McGarden dio un paso hacia adelante y levantó una de sus manos en la dirección del mago.

—¡Eres un idiota Gajeel Redfox! —le gritó antes de propinarle una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla que tenía más lastimada, para sorpresa de todos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó él girándose, con la silueta de la mano de la chica marcada en su rostro.

—¡Estuve muy preocupada por tu culpa! ¡Pensé que ibas a morir! ¡Idiota!

—¡¿Pero qu-?!

Gajeel no pudo terminar de hablar cuando, para mayor asombro, Levy lo jaló con brusquedad de uno de los extremos de su camisa rasgada, inclinándolo hacia la altura de ella. Los demás ahogaron un grito al momento en que la peli azul se puso de puntillas y cerró los párpados cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él. El Redfox abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de reaccionar mientras observaba atónito a la maga que se encontraba besándolo.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —exclamó el resto de los magos al mismo tiempo.

—Levy-chan… —murmuraron Jet y Droy con un hilo de voz.

Unos segundos después, Levy se separó con rapidez, dándose media vuelta y saliendo a toda prisa de la enfermería. Gajeel se quedó pasmado, viendo el lugar por donde había desaparecido la McGarden.

—Se guuuuusssstan —se burló Happy flotando a lado del pelinegro.

—¡C-Cállate! —le gritó enfurecido a la vez que un leve tinte carmesí oscuro se apoderaba de su semblante.

—¡Oi, idiota! —intervino Porlyusica—. ¡No te quedes ahí parado como imbécil! ¡Ve por ella!

—Tch.

Gajeel apretó los dientes y salió de la habitación, dando grandes zancadas. Giró en el pasillo, descubriendo que Levy no se había alejado demasiado.

—¡Enana! —gritó acelerando el paso.

La peli azul se puso tensa y trató de caminar lo más rápido que pudo, pero el mago la alcanzó en poco tiempo. La tomó con poca delicadeza de una de sus muñecas, jalándola y acorralándola contra la pared. Reprimió un grito cuando su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de ella, al tiempo en que colocaba las dos manos sobre el muro, a ambos lados de su cara, como intentando prevenir que _escapara. _

Sus pómulos se tornaron aún más rojos por la cercanía del Dragon Slayer. Percibió cómo su pulso se incrementaba y su corazón retumbaba con fuerza en su pecho. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando Gajeel habló, notando su frío aliento sobre su rostro.

—Estás loca si crees que te dejaré ir después de eso —dijo en un murmullo.

—G-Gajeel, y-yo…

Se quedó estática cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos. Después de un segundo de sorpresa, cerró los ojos, aferrándose con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, correspondiéndole. Descubrió que su boca poseía un sabor ferroso por los restos de sangre que aún tenía, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Gajeel la estrechó posesivamente contra su cuerpo, sujetándola con fuerza por la espalda y levantándola del suelo, haciendo que quedara a su altura. Levy rodeó su torso con las dos piernas. El Redfox inclinó la cabeza a un lado, profundizando el beso, dejando que su lengua y sus dientes experimentaran con sus labios. Ella lo imitó, siguiendo un ritmo coordinado.

—¡Consíganse un cuarto! —gritó Natsu desde el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería.

Levy se separó abruptamente, descubriendo que todos se encontraban ahora en el pasillo, observando la escena. Se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y se ruborizó por completo.

—No es mala idea Salamander.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado mientras sujetaba a la McGarden por la cintura para luego colocarla sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¡¿-Q-Qué haces G-Gajeel?!

—Siguiendo el consejo del cabeza de flama. Gihi.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué?!

Se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación más cercana, abriéndola de una patada y cerrándola con seguro después de que ambos entraran. Natsu se quedó boquiabierto a la vez que los demás espectadores se sonrojaban profusamente con imágenes _triple x _cruzando por su mente, mientras los miembros masculinos del Shadow Gear palidecían.

—Parece ser que se recupera rápido —murmuró Porlyusica regresando al interior de la enfermería.

El Dragneel se arrepentiría más tarde, recibiendo una paliza a la mañana siguiente por todos aquellos que no pudieron conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, debido a _extraños _ruidos en la habitación contigua.

-o-o-o-

Levy abrió los ojos con lentitud cuando comenzaba a amanecer, adecuándose a la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas del cuarto. Distinguió un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura, sintiéndose protegida. Girando la cabeza hacia arriba, descubrió a Gajeel, que seguía dormido. Sonrió con amplitud viendo la serenidad de su rostro. Se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, acurrucándose en su pecho. Fairy Tail sería coronado campeón en unas horas. Volvió a sonreír, cerrando los párpados de nuevo y soltando un largo suspiro de alegría. Iba a ser un gran día.

Lo que no sabía, era que esas podrían llegar a ser las últimas horas en las que ambos estarían juntos…

* * *

_Nunca había terminado un fic de esa manera Q.Q Es que, los dragones, Eclipse, ya no sé qué pasará. Sólo espero que no sea nada predecible._

_En fin. ¡ONE-SHOT! /O/ ¡Finalmente he escrito un one-shot! Soy tan feliz C': Un poquito __**demasiado **__tarde pero terminé. Espero les guste. Ahora sí, me retiro de los fics por un tiempo. O de verdad reprobaré todos mis exámenes. Regreso en unas semanas, para las vacaciones. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Sayonara!_

_(Moriría si algo así pasara en el manga *.* VAMOS MASHIMA, ¡¿QUÉ TE CUESTA?!)._


End file.
